


【米Flo】休息室的秘密時間（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: ×RPS×請勿上升真人





	【米Flo】休息室的秘密時間（PWP）

 

 

　　「哼——剛剛還在嫌棄我胖了，現在卻爽成這副模樣的人到底是誰呀？」

　　Florent努著嘴，看起來像在埋怨，語氣裡卻是滿滿的得意。

　　他正裸著上半身，仰躺著讓他那金髮的戀人從側邊幹著自己柔軟的肚皮。  
　　是的，字面意義上的幹。  
　　吐著前液，興奮地一顫一跳的陰莖摩擦過覆上層體毛的小腹，留下一道道淫靡水痕，疏於鍛鍊而多生了點贅肉的肚皮在床事上反倒魅力十足。Mikele用兩掌輕輕擠壓著向內收攏，揉捏出形狀，微凸的肉團包覆過半面柱身及龜頭，爽得令男人發出低吟聲。

　　「我才沒嫌棄你胖呢，我只是說你最近好像長肉了。」  
　　Mikele咬著下嘴唇，被對方這麼嘲笑頓時有些沒了底氣。但身體的反應可還是誠實，這真的很舒服，金髮男人想，戀人的身體壓出自己陽具的形狀是何等令人振奮的事。

　　Florent就這麼任由自己的身體受Mikele支配，在上頭烙下一個個掌痕。  
　　其實有點癢。  
　　當Mikele的昂揚滑過他的腰側及胸前時，黑髮男人會忍不住咯咯發笑，低啞黏膩的嗓音隨著呻吟一併溢出，搭配上飽含情慾而發紅的眼尾，讓他看起來在Mikele眼裡格外可口而不自知。  
　　「怎麼突然臉紅了？」  
　　「……誰害的呀。」  
　　Mikele撇開頭，小聲嘟囔。惱羞地伸手擰了對方的乳首一下。  
　　「嘿！有點道德！」直到方才為止，都還一副游刃有餘的Florent浮誇地抖了下身子驚呼。他決定不理會莫名陰晴不定的Mikele，逕自將雙手探入褲縫裡撫慰著自己無人理會的可憐小傢伙。  
　　Mikele空出一隻手替他脫下褲子，「噢、你又沒穿內褲……天啊。」他無奈地讚嘆——是的，讚嘆——和對方十指交扣握住陰莖。  
　　「我是有備而來的嘛。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　Florent將大腿抬起，露出半塊陷在沙發內的肉臀，Mikele驚訝地發現對方股間黏糊糊的，幾滴半透明的液體沾濕了沙發皮。  
　　「已經做好擴張了。」Florent俏皮地眨眼，「還特地等到你簽名會結束才過來的呦。」

　　Mikele覺得這真的太超過了。

　　他的馬眼堵在Florent的肚臍上達到高潮，白濁噴濺於後者毛絨絨的腰腹，最終通通匯集至肚臍凹槽處內，形成一個迷你水窪。  
　　「好稠——」Florent用指尖沾了點舔舐，模樣情色——如果忽略接著馬上又扮了個鬼臉吐掉的話——他毫不留情地嘲笑著Mikele的早洩，在還來不及再多說什麼時，便被金髮男人強硬地翻了個身趴在沙發上。

　　大腿根部和屁股之間擠出了幾條肉痕來，讓手指陷入，Florent是真的胖了，但是Mikele不敢再多嘴，反正抱起來觸感極好，不管怎樣的Florent他都很喜歡。  
　　金髮男人雙掌擱在身下人的臀肉上大肆揉擰，以拇指指尖剝開隱藏在肉瓣內一張一縮的穴口，那裡還在淌著汁液，像夏季過份成熟的果實般迸出稠漿。  
　　Mikele想像著自己進食Florent的模樣，只想合掌進行餐前晚禱，說幾句感謝。他被自己的想法逗笑了，差點軟掉。將臉埋在臂彎裡的Florent相當困惑，扭動著腰桿催促男人快點進來。

　　「想什麼笑得這麼開心？」  
　　「……想你吧。」  
　　「突如其來的床事情話，嗯？」

　　Florent愉快地晃著腦袋哼歌，在Mikele毫無阻礙地完全進入後發出滿足低鳴。  
　　「我的天，你是把整條潤滑膏都灌進去了嗎？」  
　　「差不多，剛剛我坐在台下時還很擔心會濕了褲子。」  
　　「或許你下回可以老老實實的去飯店找我，而不是又一次突襲後台休息室。」  
　　「可是這樣就不有趣的嘛。」Florent回過頭，自肩頭露出一隻眼睛看向Mikele，語氣裡飽含明顯的失落。「難道你不喜歡嗎？」  
　　Mikele儘管曉得對方開玩笑的意圖大概佔了百分之九十九點九，但還是老實地搖了搖頭。

　　「很喜歡……我好想你，Flo。」  
　　「我也是。」

　　金髮男人一腳跪在沙發上、一腳踩著地板，挺腰開始活動，久違的交合令兩人相當興奮，尚未頂至敏感帶，Florent壓在身下的昂揚便顫抖著想射了。  
　　「先等等。」Mikele拍打Florent的大腿和屁股激起陣陣肉浪，他在後者溫熱濕黏的體內熟悉地尋找正確方位，然後直直進攻。  
　　Florent的尖叫和呻吟都藏在臂彎及沙發下了，Mikele止不住喘息，腦袋一片空白，當黑髮男人用力絞緊後穴達到高潮時，他也忍不住射了。

　　「嗯哼——哈啊、哈啊——」  
　　Florent滿足地歎了口氣，在重新翻過身來時和Mikele接吻。  
　　「我們待會或許真得找點什麼塞住了。」  
　　他用手指撐開穴口，隨著呼吸張闔，Mikele的精液還卡在操熟的穴口處一進一出，最後由Florent伸手將它們通通塞回體內。  
　　「沒清乾淨會生病的。」  
　　「我們可以回飯店，然後你幫我清理。」  
　　「噢……你這小瘋子。」

　　Mikele再度撲上Florent。

 

　　【後記】  
　　Laurent Ban一個人盤腿坐在第一第二男主角休息室的門外走廊上滑手機，突然特別想念遠在法國的妻小。

　　嗯……到底什麼時後才能進去拿東西回飯店呢……好想回家……


End file.
